


A Whole New World

by Ilikeminecraftgaming



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeminecraftgaming/pseuds/Ilikeminecraftgaming
Summary: Emma Johnson has always dreamed of meeting her favorite characters from the Planes movies,and didn't think it was possible until one night she discovered a portal that teleported her to the Planes world,she meets and befriends some of her favorite characters from the Planes move,including Dusty,but when something came up back home,and must make a choice between her new found family or her loved ones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a human in carsverse story,so sorry if it isn't the best.I hope you guys enjoy!And also note that there may be some spelling errors

"Emma!Your Dinner is ready!" "Just one minute!the movies almost done!" Emma Johnson called from her bedroom.Her mom sighed from upstairs. "Let me guess,your watching Planes or Planes:Fire and Rescue again"Mrs.Johnson asked.Emma nodded even though her mom couldn't see her." Yep! "

She was at the part where Dusty woke from his crash.Man she loved that plane,she admired him,even had a little crush on him,even though she wouldn't admit it.

Late that night,Emma was reading a book when she thought about something she thought about ever since she first saw the first Planes movie when she was 7,Planes:Fire and Rescue came out a year later. _Wouldn't it be amazing to meet him?_ She knew it was utterly impossible.Until a minute later when she heard what sounded to be a humming.It sounds like it's coming from the backyard Curious,she hopped out of her bed,and silently tiptoed down the hall and out the back door.She was what looked to be...A portal?! She couldn't believe it,and poked her finger through her palm to see if she was dreaming,but it didn't go through.She thought about going to get her parents,but curiosity won over,and she stepped through...

"Hello?are you alright?" A male voice asked. _Wait..I know that voice..._ She opened her eyes to confirm it.And what she was in front of her shocked her. "Dusty?!Dusty Crophopper?" But that's impossible!Dusty looked at her,confused. "Yes?""But how!?Your not even real!"She looked around,realizing she was in Dottie's shop.Sure enough,a purple forklift rolled in and looked at her."Good,your awake,what's your name sweetheart?" Dottie asked. "Emma..Emma Johnson..." She said shyly,her brain still trying to process what was happening.Dottie smiled at her. "Great to meet you" She said. "What are you?Your obviously not a plane,or a helicopter,or a forklift,or even from our planet" "I'm from your planet,just from a parallel universe" She explained.Dottie looked

more curious. "So..what is your species named?"" Human" "Huh,well I suppose I should introduce myself,I'm Dottie"" I know who you are silly! "Dottie blinked." You do? " "Yes!Your Dusty's mechanic,well,one of them anyways" Dusty looked at her. "How do you know that?" " Because in my world,we humans made a movie,well two,about planes,Well,called Planes obviously,it was about how you raced all the way around the world! "Dusty looked proudly at that.

Dottie looked confused." How would your species know what ours is doing? "I don't know,I guess that was just a best guess guess by Disney"Dusty chuckled."Then I suppose our Disney should make a Humans movie "Emma giggled.Dusty looked at her." Hey,since you know so much about are universe,why not I show you around? "Emma nodded excitedly.Dottie looked worried."I don't know about that,Dusty,other viachales may not treet her as friendly as us." She'll be safe with me"Dusty promised

They walked out the garage. "Hey,how about I introduce you to some of my friends?" Emma nodded excitedly. "Yes!I can't wait to meet them in person!"

They first went to Skipper's hanger.Dusty knocked on the door.Sparky opened it,he nodded to Dusty,but froze when he saw her. "Who and what is that?"

Emma looked shyly at him.Dusty stood in front of her. "That's Emma,she's a human,and she's my friend" _Friend?Really?!_ Sparky nodded. "I suppose you can come in" Dusty nodded and went inside,motioning for her to follow. "Dusty?is that you?" Skipper asked as he rolled up to him.Dusty nodded. "Hey Skipp,I've brought someone to see you" She stepped out from behind Dusty,and waved at the old corsair shyly.Skipper tensed up. "Who are you?" I'm Emma,Don't worry I'm friendly"Skipper still looked at her suspiciously.Emma slowly walked up to him and placed her hand on his side to prove it.Skipper relaxed.Skipper looked at Dusty. "When did she show up?He asked." Several minutes ago"Dusty answered. "Well,I'm gonna take her out for a flight,wanna join us?" Skipper nodded. "Might as well stretch my wings"They went to the runway,other viechels staired at her,Dusty and Skipper guarding her the whole time.She hopped on to Dusty." This is so cool!I've never been on a plane before,but I've always wanted to! "Dusty and Skipper chuckled.Dusty radioed Propwash Tower for permission to take off,and barely managed to persuade the air traffic controller that she was nice and to let them take off.When Dusty and Skipper's engines fired up,she couldn't hold back a squeal with excitement.They took off.This is amazing!She thought as they flew over Propwash.Suddenly she saw smoke coming from the fields." Um,hey Dust,I think there's a fire up ahead of us "Dusty nodded."I know I see it,I'm gonna land and get my pontoons back on and get Mayday"

Emma watched from a distance as Dusty put out the fire,suddenly her stomach started growling.She went to Dottie's shop.Dottie looked at her when she asked if they had any food. "Your lucky we do,we don't have solid food very often,but we still have it" Dottie made her a PBJ Sandwich.She saw a green fule truck coming towards the shop. "Hey Dottie!Do you know where Dusty is?" " He's out fighting a wild fire "Emma replied,then realized she hadn't met Chug yet.Chug looked at her wide eyed."Alien!Dottie there's a Alien!" Dottie came out of the shop and sighed. "No Chug,she's not a Alien"Chug looked at Emma." Are you sure? "He asked." I'm not"She assured him.They had to explain what she was and what her name was.Chug seemed to calm down a bit.

Emma was there to greet Dusty when he landed. "That was quick"She greeted him.Dusty nodded." It was a pretty small wild fire,especially comparing it to The Great Piston Peak Fire back in 2014" Emma nodded in agreement. "Yeah,Planes:Fire and Rescue was about how you became a firefighter,it's one of my favorite movies,and speaking of Piston Peak,how's the Air Attack Team doing" "There doing good last time I heard,having visited them in a while because fire season here and racing season"Emma nodded." Balancing two careers must be tricky"Dusty nodded. "I barely get any downtime,once fire season ends then racing starts,I'm obviously not giving up both,firefighting because Propwash would get shut down again,and two well...it basically is what I live for"

That evening,She was enjoying a coloring book Dottie got her,when she over heard Dusty talking to someone on the radio,and she made out Maru's voice.What she could make out was that Dipper was injured while fighting a wildfire and wouldn't be able to fly for the next couple of days,and Maru was asking Dusty to come up.Dusty agreed.When he rolled out of the hanger she went up to him. "I heard what happened,can I come to?"Dusty wasn't so sure. "Please?" She said and put on her best puppy dog eyes.Dusty looked at her. "Fine,but I doubt you'll able to help"


End file.
